


יומני הנסיך

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>".בדיוק. אני המלכה דמטר אולימפיים, ואתה, אם תכריז על עצמך ככזה, הוא היורש העצר, ניקו"</p><p>ברגע שבו ניקו שמע את זה, הוא לא הצליח לעצור את עצמו. הוא הניח את חתיכת הפסל השבור על השולחן, התעלם מהמבט המזועזע של דמטר, וברח. הוא זרק את החבילה של אבא שלו בפח ליד השער</p>
            </blockquote>





	יומני הנסיך

**Author's Note:**

> .כשגמרתי את זה קלטתי שקראתי פעם ארתור\מרלין בעל רעיון דומה שנתן לי את ההשראה לזה  
> .לא מצאתי את הפאנפיר בשביל לשים לכם קישור, אבל אם אני אמצא אני אשים קישור אליו  
> .הקרדיט על הרעיון שייך לו

 

 

ניקו ידע שיש לו חרדה מנאומים. כולם ידעו את זה מהפעם הראשונה שבה הוא עמד לפני במה וניסה לדבר. לכן כאשר המחנך שלו הודיע לו להכין נאום על הסיבות שבגללן צריך להיות לבית ספר תלבושת אחידה ליום שלישי בשבוע הבא, מיותר להגיד שניקו נלחץ. הוא העביר את השבוע שלאחר מכן בלהלחץ בשיחות שלו עם וויל סולאס, החבר הכי טוב שלו, שכמובן טרח לידע אותו שליתומים ממדינות עולם שלישי באפריקה אין את הפחד הזה – כיוון שאין להם את האופצייה הפשוטה להתווכח בדיבייט. הוא אמר את זה בכזה חיוך רחב ומלא שיניים שניקו כמעט ולא כעס עליו על חוסר הרגישות. הוא גם העביר את השבוע הזה בהתאמנות עם אמא שלו, מריה. היא התעקשה שאם חוזרים על נאום מספיק פעמים הוא יוצא באופן אוטומטי, ושהפחד שלו יעלם עם הזמן. מהיום שבו הוא הודיע לה שהוא עומד לנאום, היא הכריחה אותו להשמיע לה את הנאום בכל פעם שציירו ביחד או טיפסו על קיר טיפוס.  
למרות כל זה, כשהוא התיישב והתכונן לשמוע את הנאום של היריב שלו, אוקטביאנוס, נסיך בית הספר, ניקו לא הצליח שלא להרגיש את כל מה שאכל בבוקר עולה לו כלפי מעלה.

הנאום של אוקטביאנוס היה נהדר, כמובן. כולם התרוממו והחלו למחות לו כפיים ברגע שבו סיים לנאום. ניקו לא הופתע לגלות שהמחנך שלהם נתן לאוקטביאנוס את העמדה הנוחה, האהודה יותר, נגד תלבושת אחידה. גם לא היה לו ספק שאם אוקטביאנוס היה האחד שהיה צריך לנאום בעד תלבושת אחידה, הוא היה נהדר בזה. אוקטביאנוס היה נואם מלידה, בחור אטרקטיבי מאוד שידע שהוא אטרקטיבי מאוד והשתמש בזה כרצונו. היה לו שיער בלונדיני שהגיע עד הכתפיים ונראה כמו התגלמות אור השמש ועיניים כחולות כמו הים. הוא נראה דומה מאוד לוויל, למרות שאף אחד מהם לא היה מקבל את ההשוואה בחיוך. הם היו בני דודים רחוקים או משהו כזה. וויל לא דיבר עליו מעולם שלא בטינה מהולה בקנאה. ניקו ידע שלמרות כל המראה היפה והנדיב של אוקטביאנוס אין לו הרבה בפנים.

כשניקו קם לדבר מיד אחריו, אפילו הילדים הביטו במחנך שלו במבט המום. ניקו ראה כמה מהפרצופים המלאים בפצעי בגרות של הבנות נשמטים לרצפה. לתת לילד שסובל מחרדה חברית לנאום טעון כל כך, למרות שהוא עובר התעללות חברתית קשה כבר ככה? זה נראה אפילו לילדים בני השבע עשרה – שמונה עשרה אכזרי. לא שהם לא התכוונו לנצל את זה, כמובן.  
ניקו הביט בפרצופים שמולו. הוא ניסה להביט  רק בוויל, שהרים לו שתי אצבעות וחייך כמיטב יכולתו. ניקו ראה שברגע שבו וויל חשב שניקו הסיט את מבטו הוא עבר לנעוץ מבטי מוות בפוסידון, המחנך שלהם. פוסידון התחיל להיראות פחות בטוח בעצמו.

"ש-שלום-" ניקו ראה את אוקטביאנוס מחקה את העמידה שלו. "א-אני-" הבחורה שליד אוקטביאנוס צחקה. וויל עבר לנעוץ בהם מבטי רצח. "א-" ניקו לא הצליח לעמוד בזה יותר, הוא רכן והקיא, שומע את הצחוק ברקע.

וויל עזר לו לקום מהצד השני. "תודה, סולאס." הוא לחש.

"מה לא עושים בשביל חברים? אתה עוזר להם לצאת מהארון, מדריך אותם שוב ושוב בקשר למצב העולם, מנסה לעזור להם למצוא חבר, למרות שאתם נמצאים במקום מיושן והומופובי, בו רק ההורים שלך ליברליים יתר על המידה. אתה מתעלם מכל הבדיחות המעצבנות של החבר הכי טוב שלך. וכן ניקו, זה רמז. אפילו ההורים שלי היו בטוחים שאני הומו, בגללך. הם פאקינג ניסו לשכנע אותי שאתה תהיה **החבר** הכי טוב שי-"

"דרך אגב, הקאתי כרגע". ענה ניקו והתחיל להיעזר בוויל בניסיונו לברוח מהר מהחדר. פוסידון התקרב עליהם.

 

 

"אז איך היה הנאום?" שאלה אותו אמא שלו בשעה שהם טיפסו על קיר טיפוס. ניקו לקח לעצמו רגע לחשוב על תשובה בכך שטיפס עוד כמה שלבים צבעוניים לפני שענה לה.

"נורא. הקאתי." הוא מעולם לא היה טוב בלשקר לאמא שלו. העיניים השחורות החדות שלה יכלו לחדור לו למוח, להרגשתו.

אמא שלו היססה רגע. הדבר שניקו הכי אהב באמא שלו היה היכולת שלה לדעת מתי הוא צריך עידוד ומתי הוא רק צריך שיעזבו את הנושא. הוא שמע מספיק עידודים דבילים מוויל, שככל הנראה הגיעו מהשירים של אבא שלו, אפולו.  
"סבתא שלך התקשרה." היא אמרה לבסוף. "היא רוצה לדבר איתך."

"אמא...." סבתא שלו מתה לפני קרוב לעשר שנים. הדבר היחיד שניקו עוד זכר ממנה היה ריח חזק של נפטלין ותרופות נגד מניה דיפרסיה. אומרים ששיגעון זה דבר שעובר במשפחה, הוא חשב לפתע.

"אל תסתכל עלי ככה." אמא שלו כמעט וצווחה כשהיא ראתה את המבט שניקו נעץ בה ואת הזעזוע בעיניים השחורות שלו. "לא הסבתא המתה שלך. הסבתא החיה שלך, זאת מהשאול. דמטר."

ניקו בקושי הצליח למנוע מעצמו להנשף בקולי קולות בהקלה. תודה לאל, לפחות אמא שלו עוד שפויה. "מה קרה לפתע?" הוא שאל בטון בוטה. סבתו הייתה האחראית העיקרית לפרידה של אמא שלו ואבא שלו.

"היא מזדקנת. היא רוצה דבר איתך."

"אני לא רוצה ללכת." אמא שלו נראתה כל כך מאוכזבת שהוא ויתר. "אני אלך." הספיק לו לאכזב אותה בכך שהוא לא היה מסוגל לנאום נאום מזויין.

"אני אתקשר להגיד לה. היא תיהיה מאושרת." אמא שלו נשמעה מספיק מאושרת שזה הספיק לו. "היא בודדה מאז שביאנקה ואבא שלך מתו."

"אם היא כל כך בודדה, היא לא הייתה צריכה להפריד בינך לבין אבא." ענה ניקו בקול קר.

"ניקו, אנחנו מדברים על אלמנה, שהבן שלה והנכדה שלה מתו בתאונת דרכים. תהיה נחמד." זה תמיד הדהים את ניקו איך אמא שלו מסוגלת להישמע כל כך נוזפת בלי להתכוון אפילו.

"אני אהיה נחמד, אבל אני לא חושב שיש כל כך הרבה מה לרחם על אישה שהפרידה בינך ובין אבא. אני עוד זוכר שהיא אמרה שטוב שיש לו ילדה אחת מוצלחת מאמא ראויה."

"אתה יודע את זה רק כי קראת מכתבים ישנים שלי. היינו באמצע הליך הגירושים בשלב הזה, אין לך הזכות לשפוט אותה. אתה לא רוצה לשמוע חלק מהדברים שאני אמרתי. אלו החיים. עכשיו זוז קצת ימינה כדי שאני אוכל להגיע למאחז לרגליים הירוק. אני עומדת ליפול." ניקו זז ונתן לה לעבור. אמא שלו תמיד הייתה מדוכאת יותר כשנפלה ממש לקראת ראש הקיר. ניקו אהב יותר פשוט לחשוב כשהוא נפל על כך שכולם נופלים בסוף. אנשים, כלבים, חתולים, כסף. החיים עצמם נפלו. החיים היו נדנדה שאוחזקה על ידי חוט דק. ואמא שלו הייתה טובה מדי לחיים האלו.

 

כשניקו הביט במקום שבו סבתא שלו התגוררה בזמן שלה בלונדון, הוא בקושי הצליח להחזיק את הפה שלו סגור. זה בהחלט לא היה תחנת מכבי אש ששופצה בקושי לדירה ראויה למגורים. זה היה אחוזה עצומה ולבנה, שנראתה כאילו היא תופסת את השטח של כל הרחוב. הוא היה חושב שזה בבית מלון עצום, אבל ליד הדלת היה כתוב באותיות רכות "האולימפי" על שלט הכניסה. היה אפשר להכניס את הדירה שלו ושל אמא שלו עשר פעמים רק בתוך החצר, שהיה מלא בוורדים ועצי פרי.

הוא צלצל באינטרקום. כשלא ענו לו מיד בפעם הראשונה הוא צילצל שוב ושוב. השער העצום והלבן הלחיץ אותו.

"מי זה? יש טיולים לתיירים רק ביום חמישי. עוף מכאן אם אתה תייר."

"אני... ניקו די אנג'לו?" הטון שלו הפך את השם שלו עצמו לשאלה. "באתי להיפגש עם דמט-"

"אני יודע מי אתה, אדוני." הדלת נפתחה בזמזום חרישי. ניקו הבחין בסיפוק שהשער מלוכלך מעט. אפילו עשירים לא מושלמים. הוא התחיל לפסוע על הדשא הירוק והרך בדרך לאחוזה. "רד מהדשא!" נשמע בקולי קולות מהרמקול. "עבור לשביל!" ניקו רץ לשביל כמעט בהיסטרייה והגיע לבית.

אישה יפיפיה ובלונדינית חיכתה לו שם. "אני איריס, נעים להכיר." היא אמרה בחיוך ענוג והושיטה לו יד. ניקו לחץ אותה כמיטב יכולתו, כשהוא מתחיל לשים לב לפרטים שבדרך כלל הוא לא שם לב אליהם בלבוש שלו. הוא היה לבוש במכנסיים וחולצה שחורים פשוטים, מעיל טייסים שחור שהוא השיג במחיר מציאה בטיול השנתי שלו בגבעת וושינטון, נעליים פשוטות שחורות וטבעת בצורת גולגולת. ניקו ידע שהגולגולת מעט מאיימת, אבל זו הייתה מתנה מוויל והוא רצה להיות נחמד. זה היה קריפי מצד וויל להביא לו טבעת כזאת. וויל היה קריפי בכללי. רוב הזמן ניקו לא ידע למה הוא סובל אותו, ואז נזכר שאין לו חברים אחרים.

ניקו הבין שהוא בוהה באוויר שליד איריס במבט מטומטם. "סליחה, אני ניקו די אנג'לו." הוא השיב בגמגום קל.

"אני יודעת. הגבירה אמרה שהיא תגיע עוד רגע. אתה מומן לשבת בנוחות בלובי," היא הצביעה בתנועה כללית על החדר כולו.

ניקו התיישב על ספה לבנה ולא נוחה. הוא הושיט יד נגע בפסל שלידו, שהיה בצורה של חיטה. הוא הצליח לשבור חתיכה קטנה מהפינה שלו בטעות. הוא הביט סביבו בהיסטרייה וניסה למצוא מקום להניח בו את ההשבר. הוא לא הצליח למצוא מקום כזה. בסוף, הוא התייאש והכניס אותו לתוך הכיס הפנימי ביותר של המעיל שלו.

הוא הרים מבט וראה את דמטר מגיעה.  
דמטר הייתה אישה נאה, בעלת שיער שחור שהגיע לה עד המותניים, ונראה דומה מאוד לשיער של ניקו עצמו. היו לה עיניים ירוקות – כתומות ותווי פנים חמורים. היה לה אף אצילי וישר.

"שלום, ניקו." היא אמרה בקלילות ובלי בושה. כאילו היא לא מדברת אל הילד שהיא גירשה.

"שלום, דמטר." הוא ענה לה.

"בוא נשב בחוץ. מזג האוויר יפה." היא אמרה והחוותה לכיוון הדלת.

 

"אז, ניקו, אתה בטח תוהה  למה הזמנתי אותך לכאן." ניקו הנהן. האמת הפשוטה הייתה שהוא רק רצה לעוף משם. "לפני הכל אני רוצה להביא לך את החבילה הזאת. היא ירושה משפחתי שאבא שלך היה רוצה שתהיה לך." היא השויטה לו חבילה עטופה היטב.

"תודה." ניקו ענה בקול רועד. אם אבא שלו רצה לתת לו את החבילה, הוא יכל לעשות את זה פנים מול פנים הוא לא היה צריך לוותר על ניקו.

"מה אתה יודע על השאול, ניקו?" היא שאלה בעדינות.

"לא הרבה."

היא לא נראתה מרוצה. "טוב, ניקו, בשאול מושלת משפחת ההמלוכה שלנו. יש לך מושג אך קראו נסיכה ולמלך שלנו? הם מתו לפני כחצי שנה."

ניקו מעולם לא טרח לחקור יותר מדי על השאול. מבחינתו זה היה המקום שהחליט שניקו לא ראוי בשבילו. "אני לא יודע."

"קראו למלך שלנו האדס. האדס אולימפי. לנסיכה שלנו קראו ביאנקה, ביאנקה אולימפי."

"זה לא אפשרי. אם זה אמיתי, זה אומר שאת- שאני-"

"בדיוק. אני המלכה דמטר אולימפיים, ואתה, אם תכריז על עצמך ככזה, הוא היורש העצר, ניקו."

ברגע שבו ניקו שמע את זה, הוא לא הצליח לעצור את עצמו. הוא הניח את חתיכת הפסל השבור על השולחן, התעלם מהמבט המזועזע של דמטר, וברח. הוא זרק את החבילה של אבא שלו בפח ליד השער.

 

ניקו לא היה מוכן לצאת מהחדר שלו. הוא נעל את הדלת. הוא ישב שם, עם מוזיקה בקול קולות באוזניות וקרא בפעם המאה את הארי פוטר. אמא שלו כבר התייאשה מלהוציא אותו משם. הם החליפו כמה דקות בהם הוא בעיקר צרח עליה אחרי שאמרה לו שסבתא שלו שפויה, ואז רץ לחדר שלו. הוא היה די בטוח שזה הפתיע אותה. הוא לא נטה להתעצבן ככה.

הוא שמע אותה מדברת עם סבתא שלו בפאלפון במשך כמה דקות וציפה לכך שהיא תדפק לו בדלת. היא דפקה דקה אחרי שיתקה את השיחה. "ניקו, יש לנו הצעה. אתה תגיע לכל השיעורים שסבתא שלך תארגן לך – אתה צריך ללמוד איך לנהוג כנסיך – ובתמורה, אם לאחר חודשיים תחליט שאתה עדיין לא רוצה לשמש כיורש העצר, אנחנו נוותר." אמא שלו נשמעה כל כך עצובה שהוא פתח את הדלת והסכים לעסקה, כשהוא שומע בראש שלו את וויל צורח עליו בקשר לזה שהוא חלש אופי.

 

כשניקו הגיע לאחוזה למחרת בצהריים, הכניסו אותו במהירות פנימה. הוא פגש את סבתא שלו בפנים, כשלידה עומדת איריס ובחור שמשום מה נראה מוכר לניקו. היה לו שיער בלונדיני, עיניים כחולות וחיוך רחב ומקסים. הוא לבש חולצת כפתורים כחולה וגינס צמוד. הוא נראה מדהים.  
"ניקו, אני שמחה שבחרת לבוא." אמרה לו דמטר בפנים ידידותיות. "זה," היא הצביעה על הבחור שעמד לידה, "הוא ג'ייסון גרייס. הנסיך של ממלכת השמיים." ברור שהוא נראה לו מוכר. מי לא שמע על ג'ייסון גרייס, הנסיך הידוע של ממלכת השמיים העצומה והעשירה? הוא היה בן תשע עשרה, בצבא כרגע. ונראה שבכל יום יש לעיתונות משהו טוב חדש להגיד עליו.  
"החלטתי שעדיף שמישהו צעיר יותר ידריך אותך. מישהו... רענן." היא הינהנה לכיוון גייסון. "ומר גרייס ממילא היה בחופשה, אז ביקשתי מאבא שלו עזרה. כמו שאמא שלך בטח שיפרה לך, אני מעדיפה שלא לחשוף בינתיים את קיומך. ג'ייסון – והאנשים שהוא יכיר לך אותם – אמינים. אין לך מה לדאוג." היא סיימה את המשפט ועופפה משם באלגנטיות.

"שלום." הוא אמר כמיטב יכולתו לג'ייסון.

"היי," הוא חייך חיוך רחב בחזרה. "אני חושב שהדבר הראשון שאנחנו צריכים לעבוד עליו זה הופעה. השיער שלך, לדוגמא," הוא הרים קווצת מהשיער של ניקו, שהגיע לו קצת מתחת לכתף, "חייב תספורת."

"היי!" ניקו אמר בכעס. "אתה לא יכול פש-"

"אתה יפה. למה אתה מנסה להסתיר את זה?" ניקו הרגיש את הצוואר שלו הופך לאדום. "יש לך עדשות?" הוא הצביע לכיוון המשקפיים העגולים והשחורים של ניקו וחייך כשניקו  הנהנן. "אני מחרים לך את המשקפיים רשמית." הוא הושיט יד וחטף לניקו את המשקפיים מהעיניים. הוא שבר אותם בתנועה אחת.

,אני לא מאמין שאתה שברת לי את המשקפיים. מי אתה חושב שאתה?"

"אני מוכן להתערב על הרבה כסף שאנחנו נשבור מספיק מברשות בניסיון לספר ולסדר נורמלי את השיער שלך, שזה פשוט החזר של הכסף שאתה תהיה חייב לי."

הוא גרר אותו לחדר ליד שנראה כמו מספרה.ישב שם מישהו עם שיער שחור ועיניים חומות. הוא הציג את עצמו בתור ליאו, וגרר את ניקו למסע הסבל הגרוע ביותר שהוא עבר בחיו. הוא סיפר אותו, מרט לו את השערות בכל הגוף, ובכללי נראה כאילו הוא נהנה כשניקו צרח. הוא גם  לא הפסיק לדבר על  איך חומרים דליקים מביאים מזל טוב. הוא היה משוגע ופסיכותי. אולי ניקו היה טיפה בפאניקה עד הסוף.

כשהם מסיימים, יש עשר מברשות בפח וניקו נראה יותר טוב ממה שהוא נראה הרבה זמן. התספורת גורמת לו להיראות צעיר בהרבה ממה שהוא.

 

כשוויל רואה אותו, הוא צוחק כל כך הרבה שהוא יורק מים מהאף. ניקו מספר לו את כל הסיפור רק בשביל שיהיה לו תירוץ תספורת ולמראה החדש. וויל פשוט מגיב בכך שהוא מזמין את עצמו לבריכה בארמון שיהיה לניקו. הוא גם אומר איזה משפט על זה שניקו צריך להכיר לו בחורות שוות, אבל ניקו מדחיק. בכיתה שלו מתעלמים מהמראה, חוץ מהערה אחת של דרו בקשר לכך שהוא נראה כמו בחורה. וויל טוען שהיא מקנאה, ושגם היא רוצה להיראות בחורה יפה כמו ניקו.

 

ביום למחרת ג'ייסון מציג אותו בפני נערה שחומה בשם הייזל לבסק. הוא שולח אותה ואת ניקו לקנות בגדים, ומעיד על עצמו בשמחה שהוא ובגדים לא הולכים טוב יחד – בגלל זה יש לו את הייזל. עד שהם חוזרים, הם כבר מגיעים למסקנה שהם אחים תאומים שהופרדו בלידה. הייזל בת שבע עשרה וחצי, היא אוהבת את השירים של וניל לייקר, חושבת שסוסים זה הדבר הכי חמוד בעולם, שפרנק, האופה מהמאפייה ליד הבית של ניקו הוא הדובי הכי גדול בעולם. ניקו מסכים איתה. היא באופן כללי פשוט מקסימה. הבעיה היחידה של ניקו איתה היא שהיא לא מרשה לו לקנות בגדים שחורים.

כשהם חוזרים לאחוזה ומתייצבים בפני גרייס, מספיק לו מבט אחד בפנים שלהם בשביל להבין במה הוא הסתבך.  
(ויכול להיות, למרות שלניקו אין מושג בקשר לזה, שחלק מהבעיה שלו היא שניקו נראה ממש טוב בתכלת.)

 

עוברים במהירות כמה שבועות, וניקו וג'ייסון הופכים לחברים טובים. לפחות לדעתו של ניקו, קשה לדעת מה ג'ייסון חושב. כשג'ייסון קושר אותו במפית לכיסא ומתעקש שהוא מסוגל לאכול ככה בניסיון ללמד אותו נימוסים, לניקו יש כבר מספיק ידע בשביל להגיב ב"גרייס, אם אתה כל כך רוצה אותי קשור במפית, יכולת פשוט לבקש," ולהרים גבה. המבט האדום שג'ייסון נותן לו בתמורה שווה את כל הקשירה. בשלב מסוים זה כבר היה נראה מובן מאליו שהם יאכלו באופן קבוע ביחד לאחר השיעורים. ניקו לא זוכר את הפעם האחרוה שבה הוא צחק ככה מבדיחות של מישהו. לג'ייסון יש את החיוך הכי יפה שניקו אי פעם ראה.

רק כשג'ייסון מלמד אותו לרקוד וואלס, שבועיים לפני הנשף, וזה חם ורומנטי ומקסים בו זמנית וג'ייסון נראה ממש טוב,  ניקו מבין עד כמה הוא נדפק. הוא היה באותו מצב עם פרסי בזמנו. הוא חשב שהעיניים הכחולות של פרסי מדהימות ושהוא גיבור. הוא חשב שפרסי תמיד יהיה שם בשביל להסביר לו שהכל בסדר. הוא היה שם בהתקף הפאניקה הראשון שלו, ועזר לו מאוד. הוא תמיד ניסה להרגיע את ניקו כשהוא נראה לחוץ

עד שפרסי מצא את אנבת', והחליט שלהיות איתה יותר חשוב. הוא הפסיק לבלות את כל ההזמן שלו עם ניקו, ולמעשה התחיל די להתעלם ממנו, בדיוק בזמן שניקו התחיל להבין כמה הוא אהב את פרסי. **איך** הוא אהב את פרסי.

 

כשניקו מודיע למחרת לאמא שלו שאין לו שום כוונה לחזור לשיעורים האלו – או להיות נסיך – היא המומה. היא מעבירה כמה שעות בלנסות לשכנע אותו לוותר, אבל הוא לא מוכן. הוא מתיישב עם מוזיקה בחדר ועוצם עיניים.

כאשר ג'ייסון נכנס כעבור עשרים דקות בדלת, הוא אפילו לא מופתע. ג'ייסון נותן לו מבט אחד ואז אומר בטון קצת מיואש, "זה בגללי? לא התכוונתי לגרום לך להרגיש שלא בנו. אני יודע שאולי הייתי מעצב-"

"לא הכל קשור אלייך גרייס." ניקו עונה בגסות.

"לא הכל קשור אלי, אבל אם זה לא היה קשור לא היית עוזב בלי להגיד לי. הייזל אמרה לך משהו בקשר... בקשר למה שאמרתי לה בטונסאי?"

"לא, למה?" ניקו שואל ומביט בו בחדות.

ג'ייסון נושף עמוק כמה פעמים ואז לוחש בקול קטן, "אתה באמת מטומטם כמו שאתה נראה." ומנשק אותו חזק. יש לפה שלו טעם  של לימון ולואיזה, והוא חם וקרוב. ולניקו אפילו לא אכפת מזה שהוא קרא לו מטומטם, כי הוא מרגיש ששניהם מטומטמים. בעיקר כשג'ייסון שואל אותו בבהלה אם זה בסדר.

 

לאחר מכן, ניקו מגלה שכבר לא כל כך קשה לו לנאום. קשה לפחד מקהל כשג'ייסון גרייס מצפה שתשעשע אותו עשרים וארבע שעות ביממה. בעיקר אם אנחנו מדברים על הג'ייסון גרייס הפחות מוכר, הפחות "הנסיך של ממלכת  השמיים", אלא על ג'ייסון גרייס שלו. החם והמעצבן והסרקסטי בצורה נוראה. ונכון שניקו החליט שלא לקחת את השלטון על השאול, כיון שהוא מעולם לא הרגיש כאילו לדמטר יש זכות לבקש ממנו משהו – בעיקר כשהיא הסבירה לו כמה ביאנקה הייתה טובה ממנו – אבל בסוף השיעורים של ג'ייסון כן היו יעילים. יש כמה דברים שאתה חייב לדעת בתור המלך של ממלכת השמיים.

 

**END**


End file.
